My Day Off
by redfox1303
Summary: Post Tunguska/Terma; Mulder has a day off recovering from being held captive, but he's bored of being stuck at home already. What happens when the mind is left to wonder? How will Scully respond when she catches Mulder in the act? Rated M for mature scenes


**My day off **

_Post Tunguska/Terma; Mulder has a day off recovering from being held captive, but he's bored of being stuck at home already. What happens when the mind is left to wonder? How will Scully respond when she catches Mulder in the act? Rated M for mature scenes_

Mulder had a day off work. Not voluntarily of course, but the FBI had decided it best to keep him out of their hair for a day or two after what had happened in Russia. He'd have voluntarily come into the office but they'd withheld his keycard whilst the case was underway. Scully was coming over shortly to talk over the Tunguska events, he didn't know quite what her reaction would be. Their partnership consisted of him putting his life on the line and getting away with it by the skin of his teeth, leaving her to file all the necessary paperwork that followed. Scully never complained though; or at least not enough to change this system.

After wondering around his home aimlessly for a while, Mulder found his way into the study. The place was a tip, littered with books and newspaper cuttings. A whole wall was dedicated to recent abduction cases; the articles all overlapped one another held on by bits of blue-tack. Compared to Scully's study this place was in shambles. He considered for a moment tidying up the place but became distracted by a licentious idea. He rummaged down the side of one of the filing cabinets. Hidden at the back, he pulled out a copy of his favourite porno. Great he thought, flicking through the content. He considered his window of time; and decided Scully would be at least a couple of hours.

Mulder felt a strong urge and intended to act upon it. Having already memorized the best pages, he skipped ahead to page twenty three. A stunning woman in a very provocative pose looked back at him. He pictured her as Scully and his mind pondered. His hand made its way to his jeans, undid the buttons and zipper and then slid his pants and boxers down. He imagined Scully touching him and immediately got harder. His smooth fingers were lightly caressing his groin. It was calming but also felt nice.

Eyes closed, sprawled on the coach Mulder stroked himself more firmly. One hand moved up and down his cock reaching right to the tip, and the other gently played with his balls. He envisioned Scully in his bedroom; a fantasy he so often revisited. Scully was on top, breathing heavily into his hair, her body entwined with his. His motion quickened with the thought of it replaying in his mind. The magazine had fallen on the floor, he no longer needed it. He pictured Scully's pace, and her nails digging into his back. He could feel the sharp pain and it turned him on so much. Then Scully came; tensing her whole body she let out a small gasp as she found her release. This thought sent Mulder over the edge. He came hard; lost in the moment of sheer pleasure. There was no controlling it. He covered himself but didn't care in the slightest; the sensation was all that mattered.

Christ, he thought; there was a lot of come. He lay still for a moment wondering how best to get up without getting it everywhere. His fingers brushed against his balls, relaxing himself with the touch. This was what he often did after coming, just a couple of minutes enjoying the soft touch of his fingers ever so lightly brushing against his aching balls.

"Mulder?" Scully knocked and pushed the door open at the same time. Shit! Mulder fell off the coach in a panic slamming his head into the coffee table as he went. Too dazed to move he lay there helplessly as Scully innocently entered the apartment. Uh-ho, busted. Yep, his pants were still down his ankles and his porn magazine lay open on the floor three inches from him. He prepared himself for the judgemental eye rolling he'd shortly be receiving.

"Did you seriously pass out whilst jerking off, Mulder?" she looked strangely more annoyed then amused at the state of her partner. Scully picked up the magazine disapprovingly. She knew what he was like with these things but never understood why he bothered.

"You know these women are all fake, right?" she smirked. He fumbled getting his jeans back on. He'd have been more embarrassed but as it was Scully he wasn't fazed too much. They knew one another all too well.

"Come on, we've got work to do"


End file.
